Even Odds
by Cerulean's Skies
Summary: There is never a time or place for love. It happens unexpectedly, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment. Different perspectives and definitions of Love converge into one eventually showing us that love is more of a chasing game than we think where everyone can play and both can win... (Not a drabble fic)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail**_

" _You're now my fiancé?" A certain voluptuous blonde solemnly asked, crossing her arms under her rather notable asset._

" _Apparently so," The blunette in question replied with the same humourless expression etched on his refined face, subtly clenching his jaws, "Lucy."_

" _Jellal, we-"_

" _Lucy?"_

 _Both parties turned around to see another presence standing a few feet away from them, someone who they hadn't perceived upon his arrival. The campus rear grounds had been desolate, aside from them, last they checked before commencing their conversation._

 _The newcomer was a rather noticeable young man with radiant hazel eyes under striking orange hair. His long spikes like mane were seemingly jutting out of every direction, a couple framing his delicate facial features. He was wearing the school uniform composed of dark grey slacks and white button up shirt that went along with a blue striped necktie._

" _Loke?" Lucy breathed, stunned with a 'deer caught in headlights' expression painted on her face. She had thought no one was here and she had even painstakingly examined the premises before meeting up with Jellal. There was also the fact that the campus rear grounds were supposed to be the least likely place to be lingered upon this time of the day. And didn't Loke have a harem to flirt and play with like usual?_

" _Jellal's your fiancé?" The womanizer straightforwardly asked, looking at her in barely bridled skepticism._

 _Lucy abruptly started fidgeting under his scrutiny, averting her gaze from him and unceremoniously fiddling with her dainty fingers, finding them very interesting at the moment._

" _Uh...I er..."_

" _Yes, in fact I am," Jellal audaciously stepped forward and draped an arm around the blonde's shoulder, deftly pulling her closer to him._

 _If the orange haired Casanova didn't know better he'd say the blunette looked a bit possessive in that very minute._

" _Uh, Loke, why are you here, again?" Lucy quickly tried to change the topic, attempting to alleviate the threatening tension that would indisputably befall upon them if she doesn't do anything about it._

 _Truth be told he had come here looking for the blonde but after the revelation moments prior he was certain that he didn't intend on telling her the real reason now. He should've stayed with his troupe of fangirls/girlfriends instead. He was regretting his decision now and more so when he couldn't even quickly come up with a reasonable answer._

 _And that was when he spotted a flash of blue behind a maple tree and did the only thing he could think of at that moment._

" _Actually I was supposed to meet someone here," He smirked," Juvia, I know you're there."_

 _Lucy was abruptly puzzled. Why would Loke be meeting Juvia Lockser? She was even more surprised by the fact that Loke and said girl even interacted in the first place. She almost thought that the girl was uninterested in anything that was not named 'Gray Fullbuster.'_

 _Juvia eventually stepped out from her hiding place, looking baffled and appalled. Without wasting any second Loke instantly wrapped an arm around the blunette's shoulders, smiling devilishly._

" _Lucy, Juvia Lockser, my girlfriend."_

 _Lucy had been frozen with surprise at her spot; her jaw could've just dropped at the revelation. Loke dating was nothing new yet Juivia Lockser... (Beside her, Jellal stayed silent)_

" _Isn't she Gray's obsessed fangirl?" Lucy asked, more like stated, all but hissing at him and shooting a wary look towards him._

" _Tsk, now that's just rude of you Lucy~" Loke wagged a finger at her, faking a pout," Anyway, we'll leave you two to yourselves and we have somewhere to be."_

 _And with a wink from the notorious playboy, the supposed couple quickly left with Loke holding Juvia's hand who had been silent for the entirety of the conversation._

* * *

 _Earlier that day…_

"You what?!" Lucy shot up from her seat, causing the chair she had been sitting moments prior to screech and topple, and at the same time forgetting the manners her father had sternly embedded into her mind from the start.

"Keep your tone down, young Lady," Jude Heartfilia indifferently spoke, not even lifting his gaze from the papers he was overseeing," And yes, I just discussed the proposal with the head of Fernandez Conglomerate. You're now engaged to Jellal Fernandez."

"This is the 21st century! You can't just do that," Lucy fiercely protested, not bothering to hide the glare she was throwing his way.

"Quit grousing, Lucy. From what I know, Jellal's not a complete stranger, you go to the same school together and I heard that the Fernandez heir is quite a proper gentleman," He said, still not looking at her as he scribbled his signature at the bottom of a paper.

"That still doesn't give you the right to force me into an arranged marriage. I haven't even exchanged words with the guy yet!"

This time Jude finally shifted his gaze to his daughter who was subtly panting in rage and screwed his expensive pen shut.

"Lucy Heartfilia, our company's in the middle of a financial crisis and if we don't take this opportunity we'll completely go broke. So you will have to start _exchanging words_ with Jellal Fernandez whether you like it or not."

"But-"

Lucy was about to protest forcefully when the man raised a hand to silence her.

"You may take your leave," His face was filled with finality that Lucy was forced to admit that there was no convincing her dad. His mind was set and no amount of words could change this.

With an inward sigh, she walked out of the room yet still refusing to succumb to her fate.

She was going to have a long talk with one Jellal Fernandez.

 **##**

It was cliché, he knows.

As if he's life isn't already cliché as it is. He knew somehow arranged marriages were inevitable for people like him, sooner or later a proposal had to be made however he wasn't expecting for it to be this soon.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. He stared at the refined letter in his hand. He caught a whiff of vanilla and something akin to flowers, no doubt from a girl. And what even gave it away was the neat and elegant penmanship in front of the envelope.

 _Jellal Fernandez_

He eventually opened the letter that he had found in his locker. He went over the words and sighed. It turns out (he saw this coming) the sender wants to meet him behind the school this afternoon. He sighed, cliché was turning out to be the definition of his day. Someone up there must really be enjoying themselves.

Well meeting this girl won't hurt so he had no second thoughts on obliging her request.

So here he is, heading towards the designated rendezvous, pondering on who this mystery girl could be.

His question, however, was answered when his gaze landed on a not so unfamiliar figure waiting patiently under a tree. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders like golden silk and she was sporting their school uniform.

She brought her gaze up and chocolate brown orbs caught sight of him. A small smile gradually took over her lips as she walked over to where he was standing.

"Thank you for coming, Fernandez-san."

"You can call me Jellal, afterall we are betrothed now," He was slightly amused at the bright blush that abruptly painted her cheeks.

"Well about that. It's actually the reason why I asked to meet you," She sheepishly replied with a barely bridled uneasy smile.

"I figured as much," Because why else would your supposed fiancé call you out after the announcement of your arranged marriage?

"So you're really okay with this?" Lucy arched a brow at him.

"Well it would be good for the company and father seemed intent on this. The benefits outweigh the disadvantages," He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Are you serious? We are actually being forced into something and you're alright with it?" Lucy's voice unknowingly rose a bit higher.

"As I said earlier, the partnership between our companies would be good for each party. And besides, divorce is still an option after we've secured our companies," He coolly explained. Because for the entirety of his life Jellal had always been the practical one and securing a partnership with the Hearfilia Konzern would do good to their company. And being married to the blonde didn't seem so bad. Unlike the typical adolescence, Jellal could still keep calm and be rational at this type of situation.

"You're kidding me, right?" Lucy all but deadpanned.

"Why? Do you have your eyes on someone as of the moment, Lucy?" It was his turn to quirk a brow at her.

"N-no," Lucy sheepishly admitted, unceremoniously fidgeting with her fingers.

"Then, who's to say we can't learn to love each other. If the issue of love is holding you back, that is."

Lucy sighed," So what now?"

"You're now my fiancé?" The blonde solemnly asked, crossing her arms under her rather notable asset. And he liked to think she was succumbing to her fate but he figured it would take more than that to make her resolve crack.

"Apparently so," The blunette in question replied with the same humourless expression etched on his refined face, subtly clenching his jaws, "Lucy."

"Jellal, we-"

" _ **Lucy?"**_

 **##**

As much as Loke couldn't admit it out in the open, Lucy Heartfilia was always special among the rest. She was not easy and was unlike other girls who could be so weak when it comes to him. He liked flirting with her. He liked giving her his attention. And he liked it more whenever her cheeks would flush in denial, how she would brush off his flirty attempts, and he liked the challenge that she was. He'd only known her for awhile and she'd already piqued him.

So after making an excuse to his troupe of girlfriends he was on his way to find Lucy. He would ask to walk her home and if he'd be lucky, maybe he could get a date out of this.

Yeah, that was a good idea.

After asking someone who had seen Lucy earlier he was informed that the girl was currently at the back of the school.

And that's when he saw her… with _**him**_.

 **##**

' _Gray-sama, where are you?!'_

Those were the words running through the mind of a certain blue haired girl as she paced through the campus grounds, her eyes scanning for a trace of a certain raven haired guy. She had all but combed the whole area of their large school in the hopes of finding the 'love of her life,' Even the sight of him was all it took to brighten up her day and fill her with pure unadulterated happiness. Juvia supposes that's how love usually works and she was hellbent on being with her Gray-sama regardless of how many times he pushed her away.

' _Anyways, back to the matter at hand,'_ She shook her head, bringing her attention back to her search, _' I haven't checked the back of the school yet.'_

What she didn't expect, however, was to see three people there instead and thereafter be caught in the crossfire of their conflict.

* * *

 _ **Present...**_

Juvia Lockser had always possessed a pale complexion, not deathly pale mind you, yet the skin tone had always complemented her features and had even added to her appeal. Most people would even say this made her even more beautiful, enhancing her dark cobalt blue eyes.

Loke didn't even think it was humanly possible yet as he glanced at the girl beside him, if it didn't sound already absurd he could say the girl had even gone paler. If anyone said Juvia was more than pale as it is then at this moment it was like all possible color had ran out of the girl's face as she remained mum and motionless. Even Loke was starting to get worried.

" _ **What was that?!**_ " Juvia all but screeched, finally breaking away from her long trance. She glared daggers at him and Loke figured if looks could kill then there would probably be a corpse on the ground right now.

"That glare makes you even cuter by the way," Loke winked.

" **LOKE-SAN!** "

"Okay, okay, sheesh. I'm just messing with you."

"Why did Loke-san say what he said to Heartfilia-san and Fernandez-san? Explain," Juvia sternly placed her hands at her hips, her glare only intensifying.

"Well it was the only thing I could think of that time," He casually said.

"Why would Loke-san even think of that?"

"Lucy's engaged to Jellal," He curtly replied, momentarily averting his gaze from her piercing glare," I was caught in a predicament so I had to make an excuse."

"But Gray-sa-"

"Don't worry, me dating isn't anything new," He easily reasoned.

"Juvia is only for Gray-sama!" Juvia stubbornly protested.

Loke sighed," You could look at this at a different angle and use this to your benefit. You would pretend dating me until Gray would eventually get jealous and would finally come around."

Juvia's face all but lit up, eyes practically sparkling at the sudden suggestion," Good idea!"

Loke smirked.

"But would anyone believe us? The only time Loke-sama and Juvia had talked was when Juvia's ball landed on your lawn. And that was when we were ten!"

"Really? When was that?" Loke asked, slightly tilting his head.

Juvia couldn't help but smack him on his shoulder.

"Ow, I was just kidding, Juv," Loke chuckled.

Juvia Lockser had not only been a classmate to him but also his neighbor for as long as he could remember. Their families were friends and often had dinner parties together. Juvia and him on other hand weren't that close. Yes, they've known each other but they don't actually make an effort to talk. Maybe it was because their personalities had always clashed, Loke had always been flirty ever since he was a kid whereas Juvia had been gloomy and aloof when they were kids.

"Well the fact that we're neighbors would probably make it more believable. And besides, you want to be with Gray, don't you?"

"Of course Juvia does!"

"Good," He smiled coyly.

"But knowing Loke-san, I have to set some rules," Juvia sternly said.

"Knowing me? I'm hurt, Juvia," Loke feigned a hurt expression, placing a hand on his heart.

Opting to ignore his comment, Juvia continued," No kissing."

"Unless you want to," Loke wriggled a brow suggestively.

"No," Juvia directly declined.

"Are you sure? You might want to in the future," Loke smirked," Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Loke-san!" Juvia had looked partially aghast and exasperated.

"Unless necessary, then?" Loke simpered.

Juvia sighed, "Okay."

"I should set my rule too. But it's more like a warning. It's not like I'd hate it when you actually break it. I'd be more than happy if you do," He winked.

"What is it?"

"Don't fall in love with me."


	2. Chapter 2

1\. No kissing (Unless you- er... Unless necessary)

2\. Don't fall in love (Juvia threw a laughing fit at this)

3\. Ice cream treats for Juvia every week _**("Pssh... Is that a rule or a condition?" "Shut up, Loke-san!"**_ )

4\. We need to act like a normal healthy couple in public. _**("Meaning we have to kiss and stuff to keep our act," Loke smirked. "Hey, no fair. Loke-san is just finding a way to counter the first rule." "It does count as necessary."**_ )

5\. If anyone gets hurt or it gets out of hand we end this, end of story, no questions asked. (Thankfully Loke had no problem agreeing on this.)

At the end these were the rules Juvia and Loke had set for their big act.

"And one more thing," Loke said, calling her attention.

"Yes?"

"You should stop calling me Loke-san, Loke would do, since we're supposed to be _**dating**_ and all," Loke flashed her a lopsided smile, making sure to emphasize the 'dating' word.

"But Loke-s-"

"There should be consequences if you do call me with the _–san_ ," She could've sworn there was a sudden glint in his eyes.

"A kiss-"

"No."

"-on the lips."

"Juvia would never consent to that. Remember rule number one?" Juvia crossed her arms.

"And it's says if necessary. Consequences are necessary, without them people would never learn from their mistakes," Loke simpered. He was having fun messing with the girl and her reactions were simply amusing to him.

"Ugh, fine," She made an exasperated sound at the back of her throat," But give me a one week trial."

"Fine, give me a one week trial with your ice cream treats."

" _ **No**_."

"Why?"

"Because it's either that or I don't abide to your stupid consequences at all," She looked at him sternly, expression giving no room for objections.

Loke sighed," Okay."

"So is Loke-s- err... Loke done?" Juvia fingered her bag, trying to cover up her mistake.

Loke smirked, noticing her supposed error.

"Yup," He replied with amusement, popping the 'p.'

Juvia turned on her heel.

"Where are you going?" Loke asked.

"Home," Juvia replied briefly, half-heartedly waving at Loke with her back turned to him.

"I'll drive you home," Loke offered, catching up to her and walking at her side.

"Well…"

"C'mon, Juv. What kind of boyfriend would let his girl walk? And besides, we're neighbors," Loke flashed her an oh so charming smile.

"Okay."

He led her to his sleek dark yellow car and opened the door for her.

She arched a brow at this before deciding to comply, getting in the car. She couldn't help but notice the faint scent of amber and sandalwood exuding inside the vehicle (and she secretly decides she somehow likes it).

She was snapped away from her train of thoughts when she heard the door to the driver's side shut. As Loke started up the engine she decided to take the opportunity of asking him something.

"If Juvia hadn't been there that time what would've Loke done?"

Loke glanced at her from the wheel he was maneuverings, slightly amused at how she was speaking his name without the honorifics," Honestly, I don't know what I could've done if I hadn't spotted the flash of blue behind the tree."

Juvia didn't fail to notice the teasing tone in the last part of his words.

"Does Loke love Lucy?"

"Why? Are you jealous?" Loke winked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Loke," She puffed her cheeks in exasperation.

Loke chuckled," Do you want the honest reason?"

Juvia nodded.

"I don't really love her that way. It's just that she intrigues me. She's not like the rest."

"What about the not so honest reason?" She quirked a brow at this.

"Well whenever a girl asks whether I love her I would just lie and say yes. That's how it's always been."

She narrowed her eyes at him, muttering under her breath," Juvia figured as much."

* * *

Loke and Juvia.

Loke Celestial and Juvia Lockser.

 _ **Loke Celestial and Juvia Lockser.**_

Those had been running through her head ever since the epiphany, persisting to sink into her mind to no avail. It just doesn't make sense.

Because for the longest time it had always been _**Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser**_ for her and Loke Celestial and some random girl or random _**girls**_ for that matter.

Again, it just doesn't make sense. Juvia was obsessively head over heels in love with Gray. She would rather go through hell and back than break her "loyalty" towards her beloved. She sure as hell won't spend a time of her day for something or someone that doesn't go by the name 'Gray Fullbuster.' Lucy Heartfilia was not oblivious to Juvia's affection towards the raven haired boy, as a matter of fact no one could be that oblivious to Juvia's feelings for Gray. She apparently made it a point to let everyone know and then remind them everyday of it. Juvia's crush was not something to be taken lightly upon. Lucy shuddered as she remembered the day Juvia started calling her _**'love rival'**_ for simply bumping into Gray and ever since then the girl had been threatening her, calling her love rival. She was glad that Juvia had ceased this two weeks ago.

And then there's Loke...

That guy had apparently made it his life mission to flirt with her everyday and nearly every minute. He even went to the point as to give her the nickname _**'Princess.'**_ He-he had-

"Keep that up and that smoothie would be all over your shirt in no time," The familiar voice pulled her back from her train of thoughts, startling her in the process.

While being consumed by pondering Lucy failed to perceive that she had been gripping the smoothie cup too tightly and when her companion snapped her from her thoughts she had been so startled that she only squeezed the container of luscious strawberry smoothie even tighter, resulting in the cold treat to spill on her shirt.

"Ack!" She whelped in surprise, even more when the cold starting seeping into the fabric," My smoothie!"

A gust of air swept by, rustling the leaves nearby, and of course, making it even colder for Lucy. The park had been rather chilly this time, replacing the warmth offered by the day. The place was peaceful, the early evening lull enveloping the area in contrast to the cacophony of noise during the day. Lights and lampposts illuminated the area, giving off a reassuring glow. There was one lamppost by their bench, washing away the semi-darkness of the early evening.

"You're concerned about your smoothie but not your shirt?" Jellal raised a brow questioningly, looking at the blonde as she dejectedly chucked the spilled smoothie into a trash bin near their bench.

She was so consumed by her thoughts that she almost forgot her blue-haired companion beside her.

"Of course I'm concerned about that too!"

"Right, you sure do look concerned."

"Don't patronize me!"

The faint shiver coming from her didn't go unnoticed by him. He knew she'd be cold, especially with the clothes she was wearing- their school uniform top and the short grey skirt.

He opted to take of his dark-outlined grey blazer and deftly draped it on her shoulders.

"Thank you," She muttered.

He nodded.

Either the flush was from the cold or from something else, he brushed it off. She busied herself with putting on the blazer which was inevitably bigger than her.

"Lucy?"

"Yes?

"Do you like Loke Celestial?"

Lucy whipped her head swiftly, almost giving herself a whiplash,

"W-what?" Her face was gradually feeling hot.

"Do you have some feelings for Loke Celestial?" He quirked a brow at the blonde's flustered expression.

Lucy attempted to laugh which (unfortunately) only came out as an uneasy one," Only you would think of that, Jellal!"

"Your voice is rising a bit higher," Jellal pointed out, slightly amused at the blonde's sudden demeanor.

"No, it's not," Lucy stubbornly shot back.

"Anyway, you haven't answered my question," Jellal pointed, surreptitiously taking pleasure in getting the blonde flustered.

"I thought it was already obvious what my answer would be."

"Now you're just dodging the question."

Lucy let out a sigh," I don't like Loke in that way, that is."

"Then why are you bothered by the idea of Loke and Juvia dating? Loke dating isn't anything new. It happens every day, with different girls, that is."

"Well Juvia dating someone not Gray is not something you see everyday, much less giving her attention to something not pertaining to her crush," Lucy clarified.

"Maybe she got tired of it," He nonchalantly said," She'd been chasing around Fullbuster, anyone would get tired of being constantly shrugged aside."

"Not Juvia," She quickly pointed out.

Jellal shrugged. He eventually opted to get up of the seat," Well that's their business. It's not nice being too nosy."

"Let's go get you home," He turned his gaze back to the blonde.

Lucy picked herself up from the bench she was sitting on as she walked beside the blunette.

"Perhaps this would teach you on consuming a smoothie on a cold evening next time?" He glanced at her, walking beside him at a leisurely pace," Don't say I didn't tell you so."

"Shut up. I would always have time for strawberry smoothie," She glared at him and then a smile gradually took over her lips," It would still be your treat though."

"So there is a next time?" Jella smirked, nearing his car.

"You make it sound like it's a date," Lucy chuckled.

Jellal smiled in amusement at this.

* * *

Her consciousness whirled and billowed into the serene land of dreams, away from the worries of the physical world. She felt something warm hit her face, prompting her to stir a bit. She tries to vaguely open her eyes.

"You know as much as how cute you look like that we really have to get ready for school."

The glimpses and remnants of her dreams evaporated faster than summer rain off the burnt earth as Juvia opened her drooping eyes wide and alert, automatically sitting up in bed. Steaks of sunlight from the early morn penetrate through her baby blue curtains and hissed at her eyesight but she paid no heed to that. What took her by surprise was the orange haired guy standing by her bedside- well prepared with his school uniform and all, smirking at her who was disheveled (for lack of better words) with her hair tousled in all direction (Oh God, she hope she didn't have drool in the corner of her mouth).

"Don't worry, you still look beautiful regardless," Loke winked coyly at her.

She glared at him.

"What are you doing in Juvia's room?" Her tone was stern but held traces of sleep in it.

"Your mom let me in," He didn't bother hiding the amused smile curling his lips when she let out a vexed groan.

"C'mon Drizzle, get ready unless you want to be late. I'll be waiting downstairs. Your mom's preparing breakfast by the way," He said as he sauntered out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Juvia stared at the door for the longest of time, still registering the events in her head. Right, she was to be his supposed _**"fake girlfriend."**_

' _Did he just give Juvia a nickname?'_

With a glance on the clock on her nightstand, she scrambled and hastened to get ready for the day.

When she did get downstairs and to the kitchen the sight before her was rather unusual from her daily mornings and routine. Loke was seated in the kitchen table with a batch of waffles on the plate sitting in front of him and her mom was placing another batch of waffles on the side next to Loke.

Loke was the first to notice her entering.

"Good morning, Juv," He smiled at her in a way that only the infamous Loke Celestial could pull off.

Her mom turned to her and smiled warmly," Good morning, Juvia. How was your sleep?"

"Morning," She replied," It was fine."

She took the seat next to Loke where her mom had place the plate of waffles, shooting Loke a wary semi-glare.

"It's nice knowing you guys are getting along so well."

She couldn't miss the knowing smile her mom threw her way.

This was going to be a long breakfast.

* * *

"Please tell Juvia you didn't tell her," the blunette had uttered as soon as they stepped out of the house.

"I can't guarantee that."

"Loke!" Juvia whacked him on his shoulder.

"But Juvia, you should've seen her face," He said, feigning a pout after she had hit him.

"Now Juvia's mom is getting ideas," She gave him an accusing look.

"She had always gotten ideas, apparently."

"Why did Loke go to Juvia's house in the first place?" Juvia asked, tilting her head adorably.

"I'm driving you to school. We need to go to school together," He said as they neared his car.

"Does Juvia have to?" Juvia couldn't help but frown slightly as she eyed his car.

"Of course. Why? Don't you want to?" Loke arched a brow.

"Juvia wanted to avoid the drama and the uproar that would follow,"Juvia admitted.

"But how would Gray know if we don't do it?

* * *

 _ **"Juvia Lockser and Loke-sama?!"**_

 _ **"Do they even know each other?"**_

 _ **"I heard they're neighbors. Maybe they've always been in one of those secret relationships. "**_

 _ **"Or she just seduced him."**_

Juvia inwardly scoffed at this, because if anyone was doing the seducing between them it would be Loke.

The students by the school's main entranced had turned their heads towards them upon their arrival, eyeing them with a plethora of emotions, mostly envy and disbelief. They were floored upon seeing them together. Juvia knew it was mostly because of the lack of interaction between her and Loke and now they just suddenly show up together in school, holding hands. Yup, that's right, they were holding hands.

Juvia sneaked a peek at their currently intertwined hands and fought back the heat that was threatening to engulf her face.

 _ **"I can't believe it!"**_

She could still hear the whispers and gossips being fabricated upon the sight.

 _ **"Isn't she supposed to be chasing after Gray pathetically**_?" (This one enraged her and at the same time made her guilty towards her loyalty for her Gray-sama.)

 _ **"I bet they've been screwing around far longer."**_

She almost choked at this. How obscene! She would never.

The glares and the stares continued. The fangirls were emitting dark auras, like a haze threatening to suffocate her and show not an ounce of remorse.

"Loke's fangirls are scary," She said before she even knew it.

Loke chuckled,"You should've seen your face whenever a girl gets near Gray."

"They were trying to take him away from Juvia," She protested with a pout.

"By breathing the same air as him?"

"Wha-No! By trying to seduce him."

"Of course," Loke smirked.

* * *

"Huh? What's going on in there?" A certain redhead curiously asked as she perceived a commotion by the campus main entrance.

Beside her she could feel her raven haired companion stiffen.

"Gray, what's wrong?" Said guy's face had subtly gone slack and he was staring wide eyed ahead.

"Is that Juvia right there?"

Erza followed Gray's gaze to see the source of the commotion. She stared in bridled surprise at what she saw. There walking casually...

"Is that Loke... holding hands with Juvia?"

* * *

Apparently today was the day they were having the class switch- The day everyone had been getting exhilarated over/dreading.

Loke coyly smiled as he read the board of the list for the class switch.

"Stop smiling like that. It makes Juvia think of how you might be scheming another one of your evil plan."

"Evil?" He quirked a brow at the girl beside him. He had opted to keep her by his side until class which she of course strongly protested.

"Yeah, like the one that got Juvia into this mess."

"Anyways, I'm just glad that we're in the same class," Loke smiled.

Last time they weren't though and Juvia was hoping it would still be the same this time. Much to her chagrin she turned out to be wrong. Now she had to be with him even in class.

"Juvia gets to be with Gray-sama," She smiled, face practically lighting up as she noticed Gray's name under the same class as hers.

"Huh?" Juvia tilted her head," Lucy's not in the same class as Loke."

"I know," He really did notice it. Well even if they were in different class he could still flirt and tease the blonde so it was okay.

##

"Well apparently we're in the same class now," Jellal commented, eyeing the board with his and Lucy's name on it.

"Yeey~" Lucy cheered lamely.

Jellal shot her a look.

Lucy giggled," I was just kidding with you, of course I'm looking forward to it."

##

"Looks like another school year with me, Gray."

"Yeey~" Gray cheered without an ounce of enthusiasm.

"You better be kidding."

"I wish I was."

Erza gave him a scary look which made him gulp.

"I mean we've been in the same class ever since we started going to school. I like it though, but it's not something new," Gray quickly reasoned.

"I fear the day we start rubbing off on each other," Erza stated grimly.

"I thought we already did."

"You don't see me stripping anywhere, do you?" Erza flatly said," And by the way you should put on a shirt."

"Shit!" "Language, Gray." Gray realized he had lost his short amidst talking to Erza. He hastily searched for it and threw it back on.

"Gray?"

"Yes?"

"Juvia's in our class," Erza couldn't help but smirk at the look on Gray's face.

"Oh Shit!"

* * *

Loke and Juvia walked into their new apparent class. As soon as they stepped into the room a gorgeous white haired girl walked up to them.

"So it is true," She smiled widely, practically radiating off sunshine and brightness," Loke Celestial is dating Juvia Lockser!"

"Hello to you too, Mira," Loke flashed that smile of his.

"Kyaaaa! Blonde blue-eyed babies!"

While Mirajane was busy gushing and planning about blonde blue eyed babies or blue haired hazel eyed babies the couple took this chance to slip away with Loke leading Juvia further into the classroom.

"That was Mirajane Strauss. The school idol, full-time matchmaker," Loke said, gesturing at the blonde who was practically exuding hearts by the room entrance.

"You mean the model?" Juvia asked with a giddy smile.

"Yup, that's her."

Yet as soon as Juvia had picked a seat for herself Loke was already at the back of the room, surrounded by many girls and very much flirting with them.

Juvia shook her head at this." Well, there he goes."

"Some people never change," The person chuckled.

Juvia looked up to see a pretty brunette. She had a tall and slim figure with the rights assets and tan skin. Mahogany brown hair fell over her shoulders, adorning her smiling face. Dark purple eyes looked back at Juvia, probably studying her.

' _Wait, is that a beer bottle? Is she even-'_

"I'm Cana Alberona by the way," She said as she took a swig of her bottle.

"Are you sure you should be chugging down on that beer this early? A beautiful girl, wearing glasses and had pale lavender locks cascading in waves over her shoulders, keeping her hair in a long ponytail, bangs and curvy locks framing her face, walked up to the brunette.

"It's never too early for booze," Cana replied.

The purple-haired girl's gaze fell on her, dark brown eyes peering at her as a smile tugged on the girl's lips," Hi, I'm Laki Olietta."

"Juvia Lockser," Juvia returned the smile with one of her own, greeting her back.

"I don't get why you have to be stuck with that womanizer," Laki threw a glance at Loke who was still busy flirting with other girls," You must be pretty sadistic yourself."

' _Yeah, Juvia's starting to think that too…'_

"He has the attention span of a child," Laki commented.

Juvia smile uneasily," Loke has er… his better traits too."

Then suddenly someone entered the room and Juvia had all but hounded on that person.

"Gray-sama!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes."

"Erz, you're not helping."

"Gray-saaama!"

The two girls stared at Juvia who was practically jumping on Gray and darted their gazes to Loke who was still flirting with multiple girls and then back to Juvia.

"What a weird pair," Both of them sweatdropped.

 _ **AN: Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Well that could have gone better," Loke commented, referring to their day as pretend couple.

Juvia let out a sigh," Yup, it could have."

Said pair was currently walking towards the school's parking area after an eventful yet unproductive day (productive for Loke, that is) in school.

"Juvia wants her ice cream now."

"Sure, I know a place."

Said place was a shop nearby their school. It was a periwinkle blue painted shop with a big window that had 'Ice Cream Galore' written on it with a stylish cursive font in bright pink. There was big figure of an ice cream cone pasted at the side of the shop by the the entrance. It had an adorable pale pink and green window canopy.

When they entered the shop Juvia took in the sight of neat peach walls with pale blue and lavender chess-like floorings. The pastel colored counters accommodated a wide variety of ice cream flavors that it was already making Juvia confused on what to choose.

Juvia eyed the many array of ice cream flavors to choose from, with a barely repressed glee.

"Confused?" Loke asked with a chuckle from beside her, amused at the expression on her face. Well if it takes an ice cream to make her have that look on her face then he was willing to buy ice cream for her every week.

Juvia nodded adorably.

"Want me to choose for you?"

"Okay," She grinned," I hope Loke has a good taste."

"Of course I do," Loke winked at her which only made her roll her eyes with a giggle.

She can't help but notice how the girl at the counter was busy ogling Loke with an apparent blush on her face.

"Two chocolate cream pie ice cream," Loke shot the girl a flirtatious smile which prompted Juvia to think that the girl was currently dying inside with the absolute happiness in the girl's eyes. She was also flirting with said Casanova by keeping Loke back with all those questions, like what else do they need, do they want this with their ice cream.

"Are you-"

She knew what was coming; Loke was going to give one of his infamous pick-up lines so Juvia cleared her throat, interrupting them. She raised a brow at Loke.

"Oh, that would be all," Loke said, handing the girl the money.

The girl then deftly scooped up their ice creams and handed them to Loke. He gave one to her. She could see the girl shoot a glare at her.

As soon as they were a few feet away from the counter Loke leaned towards her, whispering to her ears.

"No need to be jealous, Drizzle," His breath caressed the side of her face, making her flush.

"Juvia's not jealous," She retorted as she automatically turned her head towards Loke. She instantly realized her mistake as soon was aware of how close her face was to Loke's, their nose almost touching.

The guy even had the gall to smirk, those lips inches away from her own and she couldn't help her eyes from straying towards it. Her heart was uncontrollably hammering in her chest when Loke shifted closer to her. When he showed no sign of stopping Juvia quickly screwed her eyes shut in fear.

Then she heard s chuckle. She opted to open her eyes to realize that Loke had just taken a bite of her ice cream and she couldn't help but notice tongue licking over lower lip.

' _Snap out of it, Juvia! Bad Juvia.'_

"Loke, no fair. Eat your own ice cream!" She whacked him on his shoulder.

Loke laughed," You should've seen the look on your face!"

She glared at him before treading off to the seat by the window with Loke following behind, still chuckling, and sitting across her.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I just couldn't resist," Loke said, stopping his laughing fit, yet with a hint of amusement in his tone.

Juvia's glare intensified as she took a lick on her ice cream.

"Is this about the girl as the counter or the ice cream?" Loke asked before taking a bite of his own ice cream.

"The ice cream of course," Juvia defensively retorted.

"Awwhh… are you sure it's not about the girl flirting with me?" Loke threw a glance to the girl at the counter who blatantly smiled flirtatiously at him.

Juvia glared daggers at him before a mischievous smile slowly curled her lips. While Loke was glancing at the girl, Juvia quickly swooped in and took a bite of his ice cream.

"Now Juvia and Loke are even," She poked her tongue at him.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," He wiggled his brows suggestively at her.

Juvia couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"You could've just said you wanted a kiss," He smirked," You do know that it counted as an indirect kiss, right?"

Heat engulfed her face as a blush colored her cheeks," W-whatever..!"

This only made Loke laugh.

"You're adorable, you know that."

"And you- you're just a bully!" She all but squeaked.

Loke laughed at this again, the girl was sure amusing.

* * *

"Loke, we should really make a plan for this if this keeps up."

Loke glanced at Juvia from the road ahead.

"Remember what happened earlier?" Juvia asked, gesticulating.

Yeah, of course he remembered.

 _*Flashback*_

" _So when did you guys start dating?" Mirajane asked with a giddy demeanor._

" _ **Earlier this month." "Just yesterday."**_

" _So which is it really?" Cana asked from her seat._

 _Mirajane giggled," It's okay, you guys can tell us whenever you're ready."_

 _She suddenly had this demonic air emitting from her and a scary glint in her eyes," You're going to tell me, right?"_

 _Even with the sweetest of tone she was using it still sent a chill through their spines._

" _ **Yes!"**_ _They agreed in chorus._

 _*End of flashback*_

"Okay, but we're not going with earlier this month," Loke said.

"And we're definitely not going with yesterday," Juvia shot back, reminding of him of his casual answer earlier that day.

"Earlier this week, then?" Loke suggested.

"Okay, how about the reason why Loke and Juvia started going out?"

"You're ball landed in my lawn and I couldn't help but notice how pretty you were," Loke commented, implying to that the first time they talked to each other.

"Could be. But we need to improvise a bit," Juvia replied with a thoughtful look on her face," How about Juvia's ball landed on your lawn and Loke started engaging Juvia in a conversation wherein they had an interesting talk and then earlier this month my parents held a dinner party wherein Loke had spotted Juvia and started talking to her. They got to know each other more and started hanging out. Earlier this week Loke asked Juvia out and yesterday they had become official."

"Okay, how about when people start to ask about your issues with Gray?" Loke asked, painstakingly mentioning Gray which he knew would eventually lead to Juvia questioning her loyalty towards said guy.

"Juvia simply wanted to give this a try and she's putting chasing after Gray on hold," Juvia answered.

* * *

"Juvia and Loke, huh?" Gray vocalized as they were currently walking outside the school building.

"Looks like you missed your chance, Gray~" Cana teased.

"Juvia probably realized how much of a loser Gray is," Natsu snorted.

"What did you say, flamebrain?!" Gray glared at his rival.

"You're a LOSER, ice princess!" Natsu taunted even more.

"Wanna fight, flame breath?!" Gray grabbed Natsu's collar.

"I'm all fired up, popsicle!" Natsu also roughly took him by his collar.

"Enough," That one word was enough to stop them and the tone had sent a chill through their spines, making them freeze at the very spot and then quickly acting all buddy-buddy while faking smiles.

"We were just kidding, Erza!"

"Yeah, we're the best of friends!"

Erza just rolled her eyes at their usual antic.

"That's enough, Natsu, let's head home, alright?" Lisanna smiled sweetly, pulling Natsu along.

"Okay!"

"Bye guys!" Lisanna waved at them before walking the other way with Natsu who was also bidding them goodbye albeit in his own way.

Everyone waved back at the two. Natsu and Lisanna lived at the same direction so they took a habit of walking home together plus they were also dating.

"Aren't you going home with them, Mira?" Gray asked.

"No, I'm kinda waiting for someone."

Cana gave her a knowing look.

"Well, me and Erza will be on our way now," Gray said, intent on heading to the parking area where his car was.

Mirajane sighed," I wonder when it will take for you guys to finally hook up."

Gray sputtered," What the-?!"

"Mira, Gray and I are simply bestfriends so stop spouting nonsense," Erza said, as she walked beside Gray.

Gray and Erza bid them goodbye as they headed to the parking area together.

"Those two," Cana sighed," I wonder when they'd stop beating around the bushes already."

"I guess when Gray stops being dense," Laki said.

"And here we thought Natsu was the dense one," Mira smiled.

"Sorry I'm late, we had practice," A blonde haired guy suddenly appeared, walking over to Mira.

Mira instantly smiled wide," No, it's okay, Laxus."

"Hello to you too, Laxus," Cana said, gaining the blonde's attention.

"Hey Cana," His gaze landed on a certain purple-haired girl who stayed silent which he gave a nod of recognition," Laki."

"Laxus," Laki simply nodded back.

"So, let's get going then," Mira said, earning Laxus's attention back.

"Yeah sure," He replied," See you two tomorrow."

"Bye girls!" Mira waved at them at them before walking beside Laxus, probably to his car.

Mira and Laxus were probably going on a date, they concluded. Laxus had always secretly held feelings for Mira but Laxus being Laxus won't admit it. Perhaps today he finally asked her out. Unfortunately Laxus wasn't the only guy after Mira and that's where it gets complicated, his bestfriend- Freed- also liked the beautiful model. And let's just say, Mira also had taken a liking to the guy. Their friends were even betting behind their backs on who Mirajane would choose at the end.

Cana sighed," I guess the singles get left behind… again."

She caught Laki staring at the couple's retreating figure from the distance.

"Time sure does fly fast," Laki absentmindedly said.

"Laki…"

"It's fine, Cana. It's all in the past, besides I betted on Laxus, didn't I?" Laki said with a smile, hinting the bet that their friends had partaken in (and also where Cana placed her bet on Freed).

"Is it really?" Cana asked as she eyed the bespectacled girl.

"Yup," Laki answered cheerfully but Cana inwardly questioned if she was just imagining the strain in her voice," Laxus and Mira would be a better couple anyway and they're perfect for each other. I mean Mirajane's this beautiful model and Laxus is pretty popular too. We were only together because our families were friends. I was only in the picture because of Laxus's dad, he and dad were colleagues. But now he's gone and things are different… in a good way, that is."

Cana doubted the last part.

"C'mon Laki, you're not the only one single here. I am too!" She casually placed her arm on the Laki's shoulders with a feigned pout on her face, trying to lighten up the atmosphere around them.

Laki giggled.

"No, Cana, you have your beer with you," Laki gestured at the beer in Cana's hand.

"Damn straight I do!" Cana smiled," And you have your torturing devices with you."

Laki laughed.

* * *

Juvia sighed.

The night sky was like a beautiful surreal blanket above her. The waning gibbous moon hung brilliantly over her head, casting silver glow over the land. But the stars, glittery silver sequins strewn across the neverending canopy of darkness. Calling them beautiful wouldn't even do its justice. They stood out among the inky blankness, illuminating and twinkling. If she could she would've just reached for them and scooped them up ages ago.

"Juvia?" She heard a familiar voice call to her from her room.

"Juvia's here," She said from her spot on the roof. There was a flat part of their roof near her room's window and she would occasionally lay up there and stargaze. This had been somehow her little haven.

She saw Loke look for her through her window, half of his body popping out from said window before his gaze fell on her.

"Is there a spot for me there?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, there is," Juvia replied, absentmindedly patting the spot next to her.

Loke egressed through her window and made his way over next to her, deftly laying on his back.

"Juvia's assuming mom let you in?" Juvia asked, side-glancing at him momentarily.

"Yup," He sighed," The stars are nice out tonight."

"Yeah, they are. Juvia never thought Loke would be interested in stars."

"I have always been enthralled by the constellations," He admitted, still gazing at the stars.

"Really?" She was a bit baffled at this revelation," What's your favorite then?"

"Leo."

Juvia giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that Juvia was thinking how Leo reminds her of Loke," Juvia pointed out with a smile.

"So you admit that you do think of me," Loke looked at Juvia and smirked slyly.

"Y-you wish!" Juvia sputtered, a bit flustered.

Loke laughed," So what's your favorite, Juv?"

"The Swan."

"Cygnus, huh?" He smiled," Somehow, it fits you."

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head adorably.

"You give off that 'pretty as a swan' vibe," He said as he booped her on the tip of her nose.

She cursed the blush on her face for prevailing over the battle that she was fighting back so hard.

* * *

The next day during lunch time while Loke was busy with his girls again, Juvia prepared to eat her lunch at the rooftop like usual. So with gaiety in her steps she made her way towards the rooftop with her lunchbox in tow.

However as she was to take another flight of stairs she couldn't help but notice the three girls blocking her way. She opted to ignore them and try to pass through without hassle.

"Excuse me," She muttered, keeping her head down as she tried to pass through them.

Only to feel an arm roughly grab her elbow and forcibly push her back, causing her to fall on her knees at the spot she was standing moments prior. A few feet from her lay her lunchbox, lid askew and the contents spilled. This made her clench her hands tightly, biting her lips.

"What do you want from Juvia?" She glared at them.

A girl with golden blonde hair smirked coldly at her," How could Loke-sama pick a _**freak**_ like you."

"She probably placed a spell on him," A girl with tan colored hair eyed her cruelly with a smile on her face," Afterall, she was rumored to be a witch."

"Yeah, back in primary school I heard she was the cause of the constant rain," A black haired girl said," No wonder Gray kept pushing her aside."

"So then lift that spell from Loke and leave him alone, _**freak**_ ," Blondie all but hissed at her, narrowing her eyes.

Juvia glared back," Juvia can't do that since there is no spell to begin with!"

"How dare-"

The brunette was about to pull Juvia's hair when a hand stopped her.

"I happened to be a very good friend of the Student Council President, you don't wanna do that. Erza could be very scary sometimes," Gray said solemnly.

The girl quickly pulled back her hand and instantly left with her friends.

"You alright?" Gray asked, offering his hand to her.

"Gray-sama," Juvia got teary-eyed as she stared at her prince charming who just rescued her. It was like a dream come true. She eventually accepted his hand and he helped her up, steadying her on her feet.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna report this to the Student Council President," He glanced at the direction the girls disappeared to.

"Thank you, Gray-sama," She smiled.

"Juvia?"

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

"Why Loke?"

Juvia eyed Gray who was awaiting her reply.

"Well, Juvia had known Loke for a long time and she decided to give it a try," She replied as she averted her gaze from her rescuer, instead eyeing her hands that she unconsciously fiddled with.

"Juvia," Someone apparently chose this moment to intervene.

They both turned their heads towards the new presence only to see Loke who instantly walked over to Juvia.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," He said.

Juvia would've rolled her eyes if Gray wasn't there.

"Well apparently you're jealous fangirls decided to take it out on her," Gray said.

"Gray," Loke looked at Gray as if he just realized he was there," Thanks for being here on time anyway. By the way, Erza's looking for you. She'd really bite your head off if you don't show up soon."

Gray sweatdropped, knowing how true that is," Well I gotta get going. See you guys, later."

And with that Gray left, but not before telling Juvia to be careful next time.

"Are you okay, Juv?" Loke asked, eyeing her and checking for any injuries.

Juvia nodded and thought of how this was the first time she saw Loke worried.

He frowned," What happened to your lip?"

"Huh?"

"It's bleeding," He said as he fished out a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Juvia must've gotten it when she bit her lip so hard and-" Her sentence was interrupted when Loke gently pressed the handkerchief to her bleeding lower lip.

She froze as a blush gradually crept on her face.

"No," She sputtered," Juvia can do it herself."

She took the cloth from him, her hand brushing against his, as she pressed it against her injury herself.

He gave her a wary look before eventually giving in," Okay. We should be heading to the cafeteria now."

But upon taking her first step Loke instantly noticed the scrapes on her knees.

"Juvia, you scraped your knees."

Juvia gave him a strained smile.

"You stay here, I'll go get first aid from the clinic," He said.

"No," She shook her head," Juvia can walk."

"No, we're taking care of that before I'm letting you walk," Loke said sternly as he gestured at her knees.

Before she could even protest Loke had already gone to get first aid from the clinic.

Juvia sighed.

' _Juvia haven't gotten used to this side of Loke yet.'_

Moments later Loke was back with first aid.

' _That was fast.'_

"Okay, just sit down," Loke instructed as he took out the right supplies from the first aid kit.

Juvia opted to sit on the stairs. While Loke was fixing on her knees she couldn't help but look at him, okay scratch that, stare at him. Orange locks that looked soft to touch fell over his face and framed his soft visage. His hazel eyes weren't completely hazel, there was a tint of chesnut in it too.

"Yeah, I know I'm hot," She stiffened as she was snapped out from her thoughts and the Loke looked up at her with a smirk," I knew you couldn't get enough of me, Drizzle."

"Juvia thinks Loke is too narcissistic."

Loke chuckled before going back to what he was doing.

"Okay, all done," He patted the side of her knees where no scrapes were present.

He got up from his crouching position and offered his hand to Juvia," So, you hungry?"

"Yup," Juvia smiled as she heaved herself up using Loke's offered hand.

As they paced through the corridors Loke suddenly asked something.

"So I guess you're done with this, huh?"

"What is Loke talking about?" Juvia tilted her head in befuddlement.

"Rule no. 5," Loke casually shoved his hand in his pocket," _'If anyone gets hurt or it gets out of hand we end this, end of story, no questions asked'_."

Juvia giggled.

"What's so funny?" He raised a brow at her.

"Loke, the _**'or'**_ was there for a reason."

"It did go out of hand. You got hurt because they took it out on you."

Juvia smiled, placing an assuring hand on Loke's shoulder," Juvia can take it. Besides, Gray talked to Juvia."

Her face practically lit up at the mention of Gray's name.

"Yush!" She fistpumped with a determined look on her face," Juvia will work hard and keep this up to get Gray to notice her."

She failed to notice the smile on Loke's face.

* * *

"We'll be eating lunch with the gang," Loke said as they neared a table with their trays in their hands.

Juvia looked at him questioningly.

"Perhaps you already know some of them," He smiled at her as they stopped by the table that accommodated a bunch of distinct people- There was even this guy that had pink hair ( _'Oh, that's just Gray-sama's rival.'_ ) . She also noticed that Cana and Mirajane were there.

"Where's Gray and Erza?" Loke asked, making sure Juvia's wasn't listening.

"At the Student Council clubroom," Cana replied before secretly taking a sip of her beer," Oh hey Juvia!"

"Hi Juvia!" Mira greeted with a radiant smile.

Juvia greeted back before taking the seat next to Loke.

"Hi Juvia, I'm Lisanna!" A girl short white hair and pretty blue eyes said, then she gestured at the pink haired boy sitting next to her," And this is Natsu."

"She's Mira's sister by the way," Loke added from beside her.

"Yo Juvia-"

"Natsu, don't even think about asking Juvia to fight you," Lisanna said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Mira and Lisanna are really sisters. Juvia can see the similarity," Juvia whispered to Loke.

Loke couldn't help but nod.

"And that right there is Laxus Dreyar," Cana said, gesturing at a tall, muscular blonde.

"Hn."

Juvia decided to vocalize the question that had been nagging at her," Where's Laki?"

"She's at the library," Cana was the one who answered the question.

* * *

Jellal was currently heading to student council clubroom, assuming the place would be quiet and serene that time of the day. However as he paced through the corridor his gaze caught sight of a lone figure under a Sakura tree.

He decided to forgo his first plan and approached the person.

"Now tell me, why is the Heartfillia Princess eating her lunch alone?"

"Because she wants to be alone..?" Lucy shot back with a smile," Hello Fernandez."

"You didn't answer my question, Lucy," Jellal pointed out.

"Fine," She huffed," I could never not answer your questions, Jellal."

"Lucy…"

"Well if you didn't know, I just transferred here so…" She trailed off, drawing out her sentence.

"So?" Jellal arched a brow at her.

" _ **Ihavenofriendsyet**_."

"Lucy, slow down. If you're hungry eat your lunch, not your words," Jellal flatly said.

Lucy scowled at him.

"Well did you even try making some?" Jellal asked.

"You mean friends? Of course I did! I'm pretty friendly myself," Lucy said as she all but shoved the spoon of food into her mouth.

"So why didn't you get any?" Jellal asked, opting to take a seat next to the now sulking blonde.

"Don't know," Lucy replied," My first try was with a girl name Minerva. She was pretty scary."

"Of course she was," He couldn't help but inwardly shake his head at the oblivious blonde," Well, you have me and we're in the same class too so don't get downcast."

Lucy smiled, face practically lighting up the whole place.

* * *

The texture of the wood swirled and twisted under her nimble finger, the smoothness accommodating her touch. Her other hand was wrapped around a carving knife and continued paring into the wood.

" _Hey Olietta, what are you doing?"_

" _Wood-carving, obviously, Dreyar," Laki rolled her eyes._

" _What are you making then?" Laxus asked her._

" _It's a secret," She winked._

 _Laxus practically growled," Girls and their secrets."_

" _Ow!" She winced as blood, crimson liquid exuding from her finger._

 _Laxus wasted no time in taking out a handkerchief and pressing it against the bleeding cut. He instantly pulled her along to the sink where he carefully washed the wound. Then he fished out a band-aid from his pocket and applied it on the cut._

" _Do you always keep a band-aid in your pocket?" She asked him questioningly._

" _Well, knowing how you like to play with your carving knife anyone should really."_

 _She smiled._

And looking back, two years later she completely realized that Laxus had never really held feelings for her.

She felt a sharp twinge in one of her fingers and saw the crimson liquid exuding from it.

"Oh, I cut myself," She absentmindedly said," You never do stop being clumsy, Olietta."

 _ **AN: SO HOW WAS IT? I'M SORRY I JUST HAD TO ADD LAKI IN THIS AFTER SEEING A FANFIC ABOUT HER. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter 4

"I want churros~"

Jellal raised a brow at the girl who was lounging in his couch inside his personal den.

"What? Blame the movie for it," She huffed, gesturing at the rolling credits going on in his TV screen.

"Yes, Heartfillia, because it's normal to be craving for churros after watching The Book of Life," Jellal retorted in sarcasm.

It was a Sunday and their parents had goaded them into spending some "quality time" and get to know each other. So Lucy had been coerced to come over his place which ended in them watching The Book of Life, of course after many persuasions and prodding at Jellal, who had been planted in his library, on Lucy's part. The Fernandez heir finally gave in when the noise the blonde was making was starting to get him exasperated.

"First you wanted to watch a cartoon and now you want me to buy you a Mexican pastry just because it was shown in the movie, what's next Heartfillia?"

"In due time, Fernandez, in due time," She smiled impishly, a mischievous glint in her chocolate brown orbs," But as of now, I want Churros."

"Please, Jellal?" She gave him the puppy eyes, peering at him with wide brown eyes.

Jellal sighed," Fine."

"Yeey!"

"Well, there goes my Sunday," Jellal muttered.

* * *

Juvia was just idling in her couch when all of a sudden she had _**that**_ feeling. That meaning she was craving for something. Something sweet and glazed… perhaps a pastry? Maybe some eclairs then? Glazed with blueberries and garnished with cream.

She was already feeling hungry just thinking about it.

So with that settled Juvia stood up from her perch and made sure to grab her purse on the nearest end table before heading out to the door. However as soon as she opened the door she was met with the sight of Loke in the process of supposedly knocking on her door.

"What is Loke doing here?" Juvia tilted her head.

"Isn't it obvious?" He shot her a killer smile," I'm visiting my girlfriend."

"Well, Juvia's heading out," She waved at him, making a move to continue on her way," So bye."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To the pastry shop. Juvia's up for some eclairs," She replied with a smile on her face, just thinking of said pastry.

"I'll come with."

Juvia knew it was hard to brush off Loke and decided accepting would require less time and energy than declining.

"Okay," She nodded.

* * *

The quaint shop was only a few blocks away and with Loke's car it had taken them little time to get there. Juvia's face all but lit up at seeing the chocolate brown painted shop that was practically radiating mouthwatering aromas.

But Loke, on the other hand, had his attention glued on something else- someone else rather.

She was leaning forward in front of one of the numerous display counters in the shop. He could've sworn her hair never looked as golden against the morning glow. Her soft pools of chocolate brown all but sparkled in a way that could probably put the stars at night to shame.

Loke couldn't help but stare at Lucy Heartfillia.

He took on a sour expression as soon as he noticed the blunette with her, occasionally commenting words Loke couldn't quite make out.

"Is Loke listening?" He was snapped away from his thoughts when Juvia profusely waved his hands in front of his face," Earth to Loke."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I asked you if you wanted anything," She peered at him, giving him a funny look.

"Er…" With the expecting look she was giving him, he didn't have a heart to tell her that that was the last thing on his mind right now," Surprise me?"

She nodded, smiling.

His gaze fell back to the couple in front of him. This time Juvia noticed it and traced his gaze to see Lucy Heartfillia and Jellal Fernandez. She was then again reminded of the predicament they were in.

"Loke?"

She was unknowingly giving him that doe eyed look.

He smirked," I guess it's time to get our act on."

Juvia wordlessly nodded her head.

* * *

Lucy had been contemplating on the flavor of churros she was to pick, eyeing said pastry through the glass of the display counter she was intently leaning forward to.

"Just pick already," Jellal groaned in exasperation.

The blonde had been at it for what seemed like forever. How long does it take for a normal person to pick churros.

"Unfortunately she's not normal," Jellal muttered under his breath as he watched the blonde ramble on.

"Picking a flavor is very crucial, Jellal," She lightly chided and Jellal had to hold back an eye roll," It requires a lot decision making, foresight and time management."

"Yes, Lucy, time management," Jellal said sarcastically.

"A pleasure seeing you here, Princess," A familiar coquettish voice cut in.

Of course. Loke had to be here of all places.

"Hi to you too, Loke," The blonde smiled and her gaze eventually fell on the blue haired girl beside him," Hi Juvia!"

"Hi Lucy-san, Fernandez-san," Juvia smiled in acknowledgement.

The addressed blunette simply nodded in recognition.

"Having trouble picking a flavor?" Loke asked as he glanced at the churros Lucy had been eyeing.

"Yup."

"Want some help?" Loke asked with a smile.

"Sure," Lucy ardently replied.

"Try the black and white churros."

"The one with white chocolate filling and dark chocolate coating along with white chocolate stripes?"

"Yeah."

And as she faded into the background, Juvia opted to pick her order wordlessly. Her eyes landed on the variety of éclairs mounted on one of the display shelves. Her gaze swept over the shelf, intent on finding the flavor she was looking for.

"There it is," Juvia muttered as she reached for the provided tong at the side of the shelf inside a penguin designed utensil holder along with a glossy paper container that had the shop's logo.

"I'm surprised you don't mind this at all," A smooth voice spoke from behind her.

"What do you mean, Fernandez-san?" Juvia asked as she continued picking her pastry and gingerly placing it inside the paper container in her hand.

She shifted her gaze to the blue haired guy.

"This," He gestured at Loke who was teasing Lucy and the latter pouting, albeit having that smiling expression on her face," Her and him."

"Juvia doesn't," Juvia shook her head, giving him a small calm smile," What Loke does with his life is up to him. Why? Are you, Fernandez-san? That your fiancé is getting chummy with someone who may or may not be her love interest."

"Lucy and me aren't in that type of relationship," Jellal said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Oh?" Juvia's eyes glinted," Is there someone else then?"

"No, not that I know of," Jellal faintly shook his head," And even if I did I wouldn't be telling you."

"Of course, Fernandez-san."

* * *

Juvia was well aware that Loke was inwardly smirking with that oh subtle look on his face as he sat across one Lucy Heartfillia with Juvia sitting beside him. Said blue haired girl was also seated across the reserved Jellal Fernandez, calmly sipping his cup of tea with Lucy beside him. Juvia was casually nibbling on her blue-berry glazed eclair, gaze vaguely glancing at the other occupants of the table by the window. It had been Loke's idea to share a table for the four of them since they were already here and all and Lucy had readily accepted whereas Jellal had only shrugged his shoulders, albeit shooting Lucy a subtle pointed look that Juvia didn't fail to notice. Said blondes were currently consumed with their conversation, unlike the two blunettes who were indulging in their treats and drink. Loke was teasing/flirting with Lucy who had the telltale pink hue dusting her cheeks.

"I'm telling you, you do look more beautiful today, Princess," He flashed her his signature smile.

"Loke, cut it out with the nickname already."

"I can't help it. You'll always be one."

Juvia had unintentionally caught Jellal's gaze who had a flat look on his face, indicating more of his mood than he let on.

"Bored?" She mouthed silently.

"Your boyfriend's such a smooth talker. Did he forget you're here?" He mouthed back, making sure their companions won't catch them but seeing how consumed they were in their chat they won't be noticing any time soon.

"Loke's er... Loke," She gave him a faintly crooked smile.

"You're being too tolerant, Miss Lockser."

"Or Fernandez-san's just jealous," She smiled slyly at him.

Jella gave her an incredulous look," What is wrong with you?"

"Juvia's just being observant."

"Then I could ask you the same thing," He shot her a look that practically says 'you can't get away with this one.'

"What does Fernandez-san mean?" Juvia adorably tilted her head, looking at her blue doe eyes.

"You're jealous of Lucy and Celestial," He easily pointed out.

Juvia couldn't help but roll her eyes which made Jellal slightly smile.

* * *

"Okay, what is it, Loke? Does Loke have something to say?" Juvia asked, facing Loke who had his eyes on the road, hands gripping the wheel.

"What do you mean?" Loke kept his gaze straight ahead.

"Loke has that look on his face."

"What look?"

" _'The keeping something bottled inside' look_."

" I have that?" He blinked.

"That's beside the point. What is it, Loke? Loke only has that look everytime he talks about Lucy-san."

"..."

"It's about Lucy-san, isn't it?"

"More or less."

"Go on," She signaled him to carry on with her hand.

"Not until you tell me what you and Jellal were talking about."

"What Juvia and Fernandez-san were talking about?"

"Yeah," Loke said as he still kept his eyes ahead, not sparing her a glance.

"Well..." Juvia mused, poking a finger at her chin in thought," It's not mine to tell."

"So I'm not telling you what's on my mind either," He playfully said.

"Hmmpphh... wise guy," She poked her tongue at him.

Loke chuckled.

* * *

"Gray, have you ever heard the saying 'you only know what you have when it's gone...?"

"Or you knew all along what you have you just thought you'd never lose it and crap like that blah blah blah," Gray cut her off, finishing her monologue for her rather offhandedly," I know what you're trying to do, Erz and it's not working."

They were currently at his house. Both of them were supposed to have a study session but apparently only Erza was doing the studying part while Gray was casually fiddling around with his fingers, apparently making a paper airplane out of the sheet he was supposed to be solving in and out of sheer boredom of course.

"Gray, stop being stuborn," Erza lightly groaned in exasperation.

"I could say the same thing to you as well, Scarlet."

"She's too good for that womanizer," Erza said, her eyes narrowing.

"Who knows? Maybe she could change him," Gray shrugged casually.

"Gray, you can't change a person-"

"Yeah, I know, "because only love can change a person" blah blah blah, somewhere along those crappy lines," Gray cut her off yet again, trying to finish her sentence for her.

"I was gonna say you can't change a person when he's someone like Loke Celestial," Erza said with a haunting look on her face.

Gray arched a brow at her," You still not over the first day you met Loke?"

"He tried to flirt with me," She scowled.

"You sent him to the infirmary," Gray shot back in a deadpan.

"He deserved it," Erza countered.

"Erza, might I remind you that even with Loke being like that he's still our friend."

"Don't remind me," She groaned.

Gray throws the paper airplane at her and it lands on her head.

Suffice to say, no studying had been done and papers had been turn into airplanes for chucking at each other.

* * *

"We're here," Loke announced as he pulled over in front of Juvia's house.

Getting no response from said girl, subsequently. He looked over his blue-haired companion only to see her sleeping. She had her eyes closed, lashes practically kissing her cheeks, breathe even- a serene picture of peace and tranquility. She had leaned her head against the window and the look on her sleeping face made him guilty of even considering to wake her up.

He deliberately got off the car and walked over the other side, carefully opening the door in order to avoid waking the sleeping girl up. He gingerly placed his hands on her shoulders, prepping to carry her. But as he shifted closer to her he couldn't help but tuck a stuborn strand of blue hair behind her ear.

"Sweet dreams, Drizzle."

He placed his hand on her back and the other under her legs before easing her up in his arms. He carefully walked up to her front door while carrying her bridal style. He was about to press the doorbell with his elbow when the door suddenly opened before he even had the chance to do so.

" Oh hello Loke,".Mrs. Lockser greeted (to which Loke had politely greeted back despite his situation) before quickly stepping back to give him space to enter upon registering the sight of her sleeping daughter, opening the door wider for him.

"Thanks, Mrs. Lockser."

"Well you know the way to her room."

Loke made his way upstairs.

"Oh and if Juvia asks for me please tell her that I'm out buying groceries," Mrs. Lockser said in a cheery tone before leaving out the door.

Fortunately Juvia's door had been left slightly ajar so all he had to do was give it a small push before entering the room. He gingerly placed Juvia on her bed. He gazed at her sleeping face before smiling. He boopes her on the tip of her nose, chuckling upon seeing her crinkle her nose adorably.

He had the sudden urge to kiss her and so he did... kiss her on the forehead.

"You did say only the lips were off limits," He softly said.

Eventually she stirred and the next thing he knew lids were fluttering open, revealing two soft pools of cerulean blue.

"Loke?" She grogilly voiced out, not completely awake with her half opened eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. Go back to sleep, okay? You look like you still need it," He said as he petted her head, coaxing her back to slumber.

He made a move to leave but before he could even get the chance to Juvia spoke up.

"Juvia can't."

Loke arched a brow at this.

"Why's that?"

"Juvia had a dream."

Loke pulled a chair by her bedside and positioned himself closer to her," A bad dream?"

Juvia nodded her head.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

She hugged a pillow to herself," Loke was in it."

"Oh," A smirk gradually formed on his lips," I knew you-"

"Then you were gone. I lost you. Loke left Juvia. You turned your back on me, just like everyone else."

"Juv-"

"Loke was never coming back."

"Juv," He placed a hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eyes," That's not happning, alright? I won't do those."

She faintly nodded her head.

"Now go back to your afternoon nap. It was just a bad dream," Loke smiled," If you want I could stay there with you while you get back to sleep."

She squinted her eyes at him in suspicion," What is Loke scheming now?"

"Why do you always think I have evil plans up my sleeves?"

"Because you do!"

"Anyways, I'm just gonna lie there with you, nothing more. It's not like we never did this before. We always lie next to each other on the roof, the only difference this time is it's a bed."

Juvia quietly moved over to give Loke more space in her (fortunately) double size bed.

As soon as Loke had positioned himself a good distance from her she suddenly spoke.

"Hey Loke, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, go ahead," Loke was currently staring at the ceiling with his arms folded behind his head.

"Juvia never had friends," She said, trying to firm up her voice," And... Loke had been my first friend."

Loke looked over at her, offering her a small smile," It's because you don't even look like you make an effort at making one."

He flicked her on the nose.

"Owh!"

"You should try making more friends and less on chasing after Gray," He spoke to her as one would do to a child.

"Juvia's not a kid, you know," She puffed her cheeks in exasperation.

"Juvia?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

Juvia smiled," Of course."

"You're the most adorable friend I have so far."

"Sounds tentative," Juvia japed.

"You should atleast feel honored."

"Not even a bit."

"Okay," Loke messed up her hair," Back to sleep now."

She hugged her pillow closer as her lids started getting heavier, threatening to close. Fortunately Loke had the decency to stay a good distance away from her and she couldn't but think that maybe Loke Celestial wasn't that bad.

"Sweet Dreams, Drizzle."

" Night, Leo."

He draped the blanket closer to Juvia as her eyes finally fluttered close, smiling. Looks like he isn't the only one giving nicknames here anymore.

* * *

Sporting her red hoodie and faded jeans with black converse and a hastily made bun (messy bun, that is) Laki sat in front of the ravines. She had her knees pulled up to her chest as she stared below the steep valley, contemplating whether she should be dangling her feet along the edge.

She peered on the water flowing on the ravine floor, meandering its way further. The place was serene and tranquil except for the sound of the water which she somehow found soothing.

She heard something shifting behind her and a twig snapping. She instantly turned to look at the intruder, only to see none other than Laxus.

Great.

Just when she was enjoying her isolation.

"Oh," She heard him say,"It's you."

"Dreyar," She said matter-of-factly," Fancy seeing you here."

She was lying, of course, but she felt like she needed to say something.

"You here alone?" Laxus asked, crossing his arms.

"Apparently not anymore."

She was hoping he'd take a hint and leave.

"Laki..."

"Yes?"

"I don't think you should be that close to the edge," He had said with a straight face. Laki didn't see an ounce of emotion there.

"I see," She turned her gaze back to the ravine.

She eventually stood up to leave," Well I gotta go back."

"Dreyar-san," She nodded at him as a sign of goodbye before walking away.

This time, she realized, she didn't want to be the one staring at someone's retreating back.

* * *

 **AN: Care to tell me what you think about this chapter..?**


End file.
